1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication terminal apparatus such as a cellular phone and, more particularly, to a method of calling functions provided for a portable communication terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, cellular phones have been used to perform data communication using characters. Character data such as received electronic mail is stored in a built-in storage section, and the user of the character data reads out the data from the storage section to display it on the display section of the cellular phone, thereby checking the mail contents. When the user wants to transmit mail through the cellular phone, he/she inputs characters with the ten-key pad and displays them on the display section to check the contents. After character input operation, the user transmits the mail.
The user can register telephone numbers and the like in the storage section in the cellular phone. When the user is to register a telephone number or the like, he/she inputs characters and the like by operating the ten-key pad provided on the operating section, thereby registering the telephone number of the like.
As described above, in a cellular phone with small input interface facilities, since data is registered in the memory in the cellular phone by inputting characters with the 10-key pad, many operations are required, resulting in cumbersome registering operation. In performing data communication through a cellular phone, when received character data is to be registered, the data must be printed on a paper sheet and input in the cellular phone again.
Although the cellular phone has been described as a portable communication terminal apparatus, the same applies to other portable terminal apparatuses.
Data may be registered in the memory of a terminal apparatus with a simple character string alone. In many cases, however, a special language (HTML: Hyper Text Markup Language) or the like must be used, and hence an easy registration is difficult to realize.
In addition, since HTML or the like cannot be used on general electronic mail, it is required to register in the memory by using only general characters.
For a similar reason, a portable communication terminal apparatus such as a cellular phone cannot receive mail to which a melody or voice is attached, and hence cannot perform multimedia operation.